


Snow Lady & Hero

by norselurkingwolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norselurkingwolf/pseuds/norselurkingwolf
Summary: Ini adalah kisah-kisah antara sang nona salju dan lelaki (sok) pahlawan.





	Snow Lady & Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini. Kumpulan drabble acak.

"Nat, Nat! Tunggu!"

Alfred berlari menyusul Natalya sambil berteriak-teriak heboh. Cepat sekali langkah wanita itu, padahal ia sedang membawa banyak dokumen di tangan!

Natalya lantas berhenti dan menoleh. Ia benci dipanggil-panggil seperti punya utang begitu. "Apa?"

"Uh, kau meninggalkan ini di ruang rapat!"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan biru muda dengan huruf N yang tercetak di ujungnya. Natalya pun dengan cepat menyambar benda itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan dingin sambil memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam saku. Cukup sulit juga karena tangannya penuh dengan dokumen.

Melihat Natalya yang agak kesulitan dengan bebannya itu, Alfred pun mengulurkan tangan. "Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak," jawab Natalya sambil lanjut berjalan. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

Alfred turut mengiringi langkah gadis itu. "Yakin? Kadang-kadang wanita sok kuat sepertimu juga butuh bantuan, lho."

Kata-kata Alfred barusan membuat Natalya tidak memperhatikan papan peringatan lantai yang licin. Maka langkahnya yang cepat segera mencelakakannya di atas lantai itu.

Natalya tidak bisa menjabarkan rasa kesal dan malu yang dialaminya ketika terpeleset. Semua dokumen yang dibawanya berserakan di lantai, membuat ia dengan cepat bangkit untuk memungutinya dan melupakan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Ia khawatir Alfred akan menertawakannya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Lelaki itu malah dengan sigap membantunya bangun dan memungut dokumen itu.

"Kubilang juga apa! Kau memang butuh bantuan!" Alfred berkata dengan ceria, senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya. Sekarang separuh dokumen itu ada padanya.

Natalya pun berjalan cepat mendahului Alfred, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena berbagai rasa.

.

(Wild West!AU)

Hei kau, gadis yang tinggal di bawah jembatan itu.

Setiap hari aku melewati jembatan bersama Jack (aku tahu nama kudaku tidak penting bagimu), dan melihat kau duduk di tepi sungai yang kering itu sembari memandanginya.

Aku selalu ingin menyapamu, tapi terlalu jauh. Mungkin kau juga tidak akan peduli. Pedulimu hanya untuk sang sungai. Barangkali kau juga tak peduli pada si sungai atau apa pun. Mungkin kau hanya melamun.

Tapi, hari ini aku punya waktu senggang untuk menyusuri sungai itu dari bawah. Aku akhirnya menemukan rumahmu, dan kau yang lagi-lagi sedang duduk di tepi sungai kering itu sembari memandanginya.

"Hai."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku melihat atensimu teralihkan dari si sungai kering.

Mata violetmu yang berkilat penasaran kautujukan padaku, dan dengan ragu kau menjawabku,

"... Hai?"

.

"Hei, Nona, ayo sambut tanganku."

Alfred mengulurkan tangan ke arah Natalya. Senyum manisnya menyertai.

Natalya memalingkan wajah. Menghindar dari sorot mata biru yang berkilat itu.

Tidak.

Alice yang satu ini tidak akan mau terjatuh ke lubang kelinci.

Padahal, sebenarnya tanpa sadar ia sudah terjatuh jauh di dalamnya.

.

Orang bilang, mata violet Natalya itu mengerikan.

Dingin,

kejam,

mengintimidasi.

Tapi Alfred melihat hal lain;

mata itu cantik. Kuat. Tegas. Tapi menyembunyikan kerapuhan yang berada jauh sekali di dalamnya.

.

Natalya tidak biasa memperhatikan mata orang berlama-lama; kecuali mata Alfred.

Matanya yang sewarna langit cerah itu selalu terlihat ceria. Apalagi jika tertawa; matanya akan berkilat konyol tapi menyenangkan.

Namun di balik itu semua, Natalya melihat Alfred menyembunyikan banyak sekali hal di balik matanya.

.

Natalya mengarahkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan mata dan kerongkongannya.

Seingatnya tadi Alfred sempat membeli beberapa kaleng minuman dan menaruhnya di jok tengah.

Ketika perempuan itu berhasil mendapatkan kopinya, tersadarlah ia bahwa lelaki di sampingnya tengah terlelap. Separuh wajahnya menempel di kaca jendela sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kacamatanya melorot ke hidung, sedangkan jaketnya entah mengapa ada di lantai.

Natalya menyempatkan diri untuk menertawakannya.

Rupanya lelaki itu lelah sekali karena rapat tadi sore. Pantas saja ia meminta Natalya yang menyetir.

Setelah meminum cukup kopi, perempuan itu mengambil jaket Alfred dan dengan hati-hati menyelimutkannya ke tubuh sang pemilik--memastikan Alfred tidak kedinginan. Ia turut mengambil kacamata Alfred dan menaruhnya di dasbor.

Barulah perempuan itu lanjut menyetir untuk pulang.

.

Ketika alfred beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Natalya dengan cepat menarik lelaki itu kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alfred bingung. "Apa kau ingin berdansa?"

Natalya menggeleng cepat. Ia bisa berdansa, tapi tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang--ketika lantai dansa di hadapan mereka kelewat ramai.

Kali ini ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki itu. Menonton orang-orang berdansa dan mengkritiknya, minum bersama, bertukar kisah konyol seputar acara formal, atau malah tak melakukan hal berarti sampai acara selesai.

Yang penting, Alfred menemaninya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku sampai acara bodoh ini selesai."

.

"Al, ada sesuatu di belakangmu."

Dengan gugup, Alfred pun menoleh ke belakang tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka makan di restoran 24 jam yang sepi begini, tapi tak ada pilihan lain lagi.

Untungnya Alfred tak melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, tuh!" Alfred berkata kemudian menggigit burgernya lagi. Ia berusaha terlihat tetap tenang walau jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat.

Natalya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyeruput kopi panasnya terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian buka mulut. "Sebenarnya aku hanya mengisengimu."

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Alfred sibuk memproses kata-kata Natalya sebelum akhirnya berteriak-teriak.

"HEIIII! KAU SELALU SAJA MENGISENGIKU BEGITU! BUKANNYA KAU TAHU, KALAU AKU--"

Alfred menumpah-ruahkan ketakutan dan kekesalannya pada Natalya, sedangkan wanita itu merasa senang sekali karena berhasil membuat Alfred ketakutan setengah mati--untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tetapi Natalya sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah, karena sebenarnya barusan memang ada sesuatu di balik kursi Alfred.

.

Hei, Natalya,

Kalau kau itu planet, aku adalah satelit yang setia mengedarimu.

Kalau kau itu bintang, aku adalah planet yang mengitarimu, yang mendapat cahaya darimu. Iya, karena rasanya sulit sekali hidup tanpa bintang terutama kalau aku adalah bumi.

Tapi metafora itu terlampau tinggi, ya?

Padahal kita kan cuma dua manusia fana,

yang menderita masalah mata ketika melihat langsung ke arah matahari tanpa pelindung apa pun.

.

Natalya menemukan musim panas pada alfred dan tawanya,

sementara Alfred menemukan musim dingin dalam diri natalya dan tatapannya.

Keduanya memang berasal dari musim yang berbeda, namun mereka dapat mencipta musim yang lain;

musim semi,

ketika mereka bertukar pandang.

Di mana ada rasa hangat yang tidak mengganggu, dan desiran dingin yang tidak terlalu menusuk.

Semuanya, entah mengapa, terasa damai dan menyenangkan.

.

(Dystopian!AU)

"Kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kuajak bicara di dunia ini."

Alfred terbahak.

"Wah, sayang sekali, karena pada dasarnya memang akulah orang terakhir yang bisa kauajak bicara di dunia ini."

Di tengah padang yang tandus dan mati itu, Natalya enggan menelan kekalahannya.

.

(Gakuen!AU)

"Aku menyerah membaca buku-buku seperti ini, Nat!"

Alfred berseru ketika mereka sedang mendalami beberapa literatur Inggris klasik--tugas sekolah mereka.

"Bagi orang yang suka membaca komik, membaca buku-buku begini memang susah." 

Sejauh ini, hanya Natalya yang tahan membaca Hamlet sementara Alfred sudah beralih ke komik tentang pahlawan supernya.

"Komik itu lebih mudah dan menyenangkan untuk dibaca! Kita juga bisa mengapresiasi gambarnya, bukan cuma ceritanya!" Alfred membela diri. "Kalau ini," Alfred menepuk tumpukan buku yang mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan, "memahami kata-katanya saja sulit! Apalagi menyimpulkan maknanya! Belum lagi memberikan ulasan--aku menyerah!"

Natalya memutar mata. Ia sedang malas menyangkal Alfred, apalagi untuk memelintir mulut lelaki yang kecepatan bicaranya menyaingi laju kereta listrik itu. Padahal ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Apa, sih, tujuan mereka menulis literatur yang susah sekali dimengerti seperti itu?" Alfred berceletuk lagi, masih membaca komiknya.

Kemudian, mata Natalya tiba-tiba membelalak. "Aku lebih tidak paham pada kau yang menumpahkan soda sialanmu ke buku-buku itu! Cacat sedikit saja kita harus bayar, dasar tolol!"

Alfred langsung menoleh ke arah tumpukan buku klasik di hadapannya yang basah dan gelas sodanya yang sudah kosong. Air mukanya langsung berubah pias. "AAA! TIDAAAK! SODAKUUUU!"

/p.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mampir! karena penulis hobi menumpuk draft dalam bentuk drabble random, jadi lebih baik sekalian dibikin begini aja ya kan? oh ya, sewaktu-waktu saya bisa menambahkan drabble lainnya di sini (kalau senggang, hehe~)


End file.
